Finding Him Alive
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: 6 years ago Flowerdancer Prime finally found out that Skyfire never died when she was 15 as he never went to the Well Of Sparks so as soon as she came home to the Ark she contacted Time Force to search for him.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Him

Summary: 6 years ago Flowerdancer Prime finally found out that Skyfire never died when she was 15 as he never went to the Well Of Sparks so as soon as she came home to the Ark she contacted Time Force to search for him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I don't own Power Rangers Time Force; I own Adjo, Flowerdancer Prime, Akadeanna, and Brendan

Flowerdancer laid on her special couch in her quarters on the Ark, the couch had no back to it so she could lay on her stomach or back without her delicate wings being affected, she was on her stomach at this moment. She wasn't just relaxing she had several datapads around her and she was looking through them, it wasn't for pleasure or enjoyment; the past 6 years she had been trying to find a Seeker who they thought was killed when she was 15 years old, who she found out 6 years ago wasn't dead.

Flowerdancer sighs and tosses another pad aside, but then something drew her to the one that said it was from the Dimension Of Darkness and she picks it up and sighs she'd take a flight break if this one went nowhere as well. She touches the pad on and she started to read.

**Attending Medic Name:** Hook

**Patient Name:** Skyfire

**Patient Frame Type And Size:**

Type: Seeker

Size: Larger Than Normal

**Patient Gender:** Mech

**Allegiance:** None, though aligns self with Decepticons as he is good

**Notes From Medic:**

Patient seems healthy, except we believe the crash landing he took on The Navigant platform messed up his processor as he keeps speaking of a Dimension where the Autobots are the good guys while us Decepticons are the bad guys. Of a Dimension where there is a tri-colored Seeker who is red, white, and blue and his helm is black with golden optics who he says is named Starscream.

Where there is an Egyptian Queen who is named Akadeanna Hawk. He keeps referring to a Dimension that none of us have ever heard of called the Safe Haven Dimension. While we are from the Dimension Of Darkness.

He arrived in our Dimension on date 864392; during what he called was the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk. If anyone reads this and possibly knows anything about this please contact me on dimensional frequency 9684982 my personal contact frequency is 5238212.

Signed by:

Hook

Flowerdancer sat up startled at what it said, it sounded just like her Skyfire and she darted to her Pedes and she ran out of her room and as fast as her long legs would carry her to the dimensional communications rooms. She barely notices as the Autobots in the halls pressed against the wall to get out of her way as she barreled towards her destination.

Finally Flowerdancer stopped in the dimensional computers room and she snatches one of the headsets up and places it on her helm and she says, "Computer shut the door, lock it, and seal the room." She heard the sound of the door shutting and then the lock clicking and the computer says, "The door is shut, locked, and sealed."

Flowerdancer sighs at the words and she says, "Computer dimensional frequency 9684982." The computer made chirping sounds as it accessed the frequency requested. The computer then says, "Frequency accessed." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Person contact frequency 5238212." More chirping was heard and the computer says, "Working."

Flowerdancer started to pace as she waited for the call to come through, glad that the headset was wireless. 5 minutes into her pacing the computer says, "Response coming in." Flowerdancer moves back to the center of the computer screens and she says, "On visual!" She flicked her bi-colored wings putting her Decepticon markings on them.

Just after she did that the screen winked on and there stood Hook and he says, "This is Hook go ahead." Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime; I recently read the data that you sent to Time Force about the unusual Seeker who appeared there on date 864392."

Hook was startled, so someone was finally answering about the mysterious Seeker. Hook says, "I was never expecting anyone to answer about him. I was hoping though someone could either confirm or discount his memories."

Flowerdancer was startled at his words, but she says, "I have questions to ask, but I have a feeling he belongs to my Dimension." Hook says, "I'll do my best to answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I appreciate it Hook. My first question is what color is his optics? By human standards will be fine." Hook says, "His optic color by human standards is Steel Blue." Flowerdancer nods at his words and she asks, "Does he have any allegiance markings, if not who does he server?"

Hook says, "No he doesn't bear any markings, however he serves us Decepticons because we are the good guys." Flowerdancer nods and then asks, "What about his armor is it perfect?" Hook shakes his helm and he says, "No 3 pieces of his armor were replaced. A piece of the right side of his collar armor; a piece of his right forearm armor; and the piece that covers his spark."

Flowerdancer breathes a sigh of relief so far everything was the same as her Skyfire and she says, "I just have one more question. What was the last words he remembers speaking, who were they sent to, and who were they meant for?"

Hook was startled she asked that, but he says, "The last words he remembers speaking was directed at Queen Akadeanna Hawk and they were, 'Tell Starscream I love him! Help him raise our Sparkling!' They were meant for his former Bondmate who is or was named Starscream."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics dance at his words and then Hook finally asks, "Is it him? Your Skyfire?" Flowerdancer nods and she says, "Yes he's my Skyfire. That's the Ark's Medbay you're in there am I right?"

Hook nods and says, "I'm glad it is him; yes this is the Ark's Medbay." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Please get him or send for him I'll be there in 5 minutes. I will come directly to your Medbay. Flowerdancer Prime out." Hook says, "I look forward to meeting you. Hook out."

Flowerdancer listened as the call ended and she removes the headset and says, "Computer unlock and unseal the room; once I disappear you may open the door." She listens as the door unlocks and unseals. Then she turns and triggers her dimensional warping abilities.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after leaving her home Dimension a louder than normal displaced bang was heard in the Ark Medbay in the Dimension Of Darkness and the bi-colored Seeker appeared and she looks around.

As she did Knockout approaches her and he asks, "Are you Flowerdancer Prime? The one here for Skyfire?" Flowerdancer looks at Knockout and she nods and she says, "Yes I am Flowerdancer Prime the one here for Skyfire." Knockout smiles softly and says, "Hook went to get him."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I appreciate it." As she said that the door to the Medbay opened and 4 stepped into the Medbay; it was Hook followed by Skyfire, Brendan, and Megatron of this Dimension. Hook indicated the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "She's the one who came for you Skyfire."

The large Seeker looks at the female bi-colored Seeker and he shakes his helm and says, "I don't recognize her." Flowerdancer remembers what he told her so long ago to do if he said he didn't recognize her and she walks closer to him and she removes her crystal necklace and she lifts up his right servo and she places the crystal necklace in his servo and she lifts it up and she says, "Remember me."

Skyfire was confused at her words, but he looks at what the bi-colored Seeker had placed in his servo and his steel blue optics went wide, there was the crystal necklace that Akadeanna always wore now in his servo and he looks up and he asks, "Akadeanna is that you?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes it is me Skyfire, 3 years after we thought you were killed I got this form from Primus, I'm Flowerdancer Prime like this." Skyfire launches at the bi-colored Seeker and hugs her tightly starting to sob. Flowerdancer was startled when the large Seeker launched at her, but she held him as he sobbed and spoke in soft Seeker cant reassuring him it was all real.

Megatron was startled watching the large Seeker united with the bi-colored Seeker and he asks, "Where does he really come from?" Flowerdancer looks up at the large Mech and she says, "We call it the Safe Haven Dimension; I don't know what you call it here."

Megatron says, "We've never heard of such a Dimension." Flowerdancer continues to rub the large Seekers wings, but she asks, "Then what do you guys call the other half of this Dimension? Where the Autobots are good and the Decepticons are evil and GI Joe is good and Cobra is evil?"

Megatron was shocked at her question and he says, "That's the Protection Dimension you are referring to. Why?" Flowerdancer sighs still running her servos along Skyfire's wings and she says, "Because that's our home; I've only heard it called the Protection Dimension once."

Megatron asks, "Who did you meet who called your home the Protection Dimension?" Flowerdancer nods at the green Seeker and she says, "He did, Brendan spent 2 months under my care 6 years ago." Megatron was startled, so she was the Prime that Brendan had spoken of.

Hook asks, "Do you mean you're the Prime that taught him that not all Primes are cruel and evil and not all Autobots are cruel and evil?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that's me who taught him that." Her words shocked both Hook and Megatron. Brendan moves closer and he says, "It's true she's the one." He then looks at the Prime and asks, "Where are your blue Autobot markings?"

Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings lightly and says, "Having seen that the notice was of Decepticons I thought it would be safer for me to wear my Decepticon markings." Brendan chuckles and he says, "That makes sense. So your home is my mate's home?"

Flowerdancer was startled and she looks at the large Seeker still in her arms and then up at Brendan and asks, "Skyfire and you are Bondmates?" Brendan nods and says, "Yes we are Bondmates." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah we are from the same Dimension. It was my 15th year that he crashed here; we thought he was killed I found out a month before you came into my life that he wasn't dead and I've searched for him since."

Brendan looks at Skyfire and says, "I told you that I was leery of going with you if you ever found your home, but hearing it's the Protection Dimension I will go with you. Flowerdancer and her Autobots never hurt me well except she did on accident when repairing my injuries, but nothing more."

Skyfire smiles at his mate's words and he says, "I'm glad you will come home with me knowing where I am from now." He then looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "When can we go home?" Flowerdancer rubs the wings still and she says, "As soon as you and Brendan are ready to go."

Brendan says, "I'm ready." He gently takes hold of Flowerdancer's arm. Skyfire says, "As am I." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad." Megatron says, "I send you home Skyfire with my blessings; and send you to your new home Brendan with my blessings as well."

Brendan says, "Thank you Megatron." Skyfire says, "Yes thank you Megatron." Flowerdancer nods and triggers her dimensional warping abilities again heading home.

_Normal Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving there was a louder than normal displaced bang in the Ark's Medbay as Flowerdancer returned home with Skyfire and Brendan. She finally let Skyfire go and she says, "Welcome home Skyfire."

The large Seeker finally let Flowerdancer go and he says, "Thanks it's good to finally be home." As he said that Ratchet stepped into the main area of the Medbay from his office and he says, "I thought I heard you appear Flowerdancer, where did you go?"

Flowerdancer glances at Ratchet and she smiles at him and she walks from the 2 Seekers and she says, "You know I've had Time Force search for someone for the past 6 years." Ratchet tilts his helm, but he nods and says, "Yeah of course I know you've driven yourself crazy trying to find whoever it is."

Flowerdancer chuckles it was true she was driving herself crazy trying to find Skyfire and she says, "I won't be doing that anymore now because while I was searching through the datapads that Adjo sent me I got hope and," she pauses and walks back to Skyfire and touches his shoulder gently and she says, "I found him, I just returned from getting him."

Ratchet was shocked at her words and then he saw the large seeker that she was standing near and he walks closer and he asks, "Skyfire is that you?" Skyfire moves forward and hugs Ratchet and he says, "Yeah it's me old friend; a rip in the dimensional barrier saved my life; it threw me into the Dimension Of Darkness, where I've been ever since."

Ratchet hugs the large Seeker back and he says, "I'm glad it's really you. Thank Primus that happened saving your life." Flowerdancer glances from Skyfire and Ratchet and she asks, "You two know each other?" Skyfire laughs and says, "I've known him since the day I was brought into the world on Cybertron; my Carrier and Sire were in Iacon and he was the medic who delivered me."

Flowerdancer was shocked to say the least at his words and she looks at Ratchet and she says, "That makes sense why it hit you so hard when I had come back from The Navigant and told you and the others that Skyfire had lost his life." Ratchet nods and says, "Yeah that's why. He was the first Sparkling I brought into the world after I finished my training. How long have you known he was alive?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Since a month after I woke up, when I checked in that time with Primus as I usually do I finally asked him why I had never seen Skyfire in the heavens or in the Well Of Sparks and he told me that Skyfire had never came to the Well Of Sparks. I knew he couldn't have gone to the pit as he was always a good Mech; that's why I started searching as soon as I returned that day."

Ratchet was shocked, but he asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "For the same reason I didn't tell Starscream and his Trinemates incase; I was afraid that he had died in another Dimension; and honestly I didn't know he meant that much to you; I just thought you were grieving the loss of a great Mech."

Ratchet nods it made sense why she didn't tell him or Starscream and his Trinemates. He asks, "Are you still trying to find Red Light the Seeker who gave you the crystal that you now wear as a necklace?" Flowerdancer sighs and she leans against one of the medical beds and says, "Actually found out who he is 6 years ago and found out who the other Seeker was who came with him that night."

Ratchet was shocked as he thought maybe Red Light was dead, he asks, "Who is he?" Skyfire spoke before Flowerdancer could and he says, "Starscream and Red Light are one in the same and I was the other seeker who went with him that night." He stops and looks at Flowerdancer and laughs and says, "I hadn't even known you heard me call him that nickname that night."

Flowerdancer laughs and she says, "That's exactly what Starscream said when I talked to him about that 6 years ago. He didn't even realize it was me who he had given the crystal to."


	2. Chapter 2: Seeker Reunion

The day had been many happy reunions and introducing Brendan to his 2 new Autobot teams and his 1 human team then getting him debriefed. It was now almost midnight and Brendan and everyone else were in recharge, but Flowerdancer and Skyfire were sitting at the entrance to the Ark.

Flowerdancer lifts her helm and she asks, "Are you ready for this Skyfire?" She stands up to her full height. Skyfire looks up at the bi-colored Seeker and he stands up too and he says, "Yeah lets go, I'm ready for this reunion."

Flowerdancer nods and the two leap into the air and transform into their jet mode, but neither bore markings on their armor. 5 minutes after leaving the Ark the 2 were circling the spot where Flowerdancer always met with Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker; she had told him that she and Starscream were now secret Bondmates.

Flowerdancer lands them into the forest as she saw the 3 Mech's were already there. Skyfire asks in a soft voice, "Why did we land here?" Flowerdancer responds in a soft voice, "I want you to wait here until I tell you to come out; they don't know you're here."

Skyfire nods understanding her choice to have him wait and he says, "Ok I'll wait here." Flowerdancer nods and steps out of the forest smiling softly at the 3 Seekers and she says, "Sorry about that, something came up." Starscream turns around at his mate's voice and he says, "I'm glad you showed tonight. You know what today and tonight is."

Flowerdancer sighs and she moves closer to her mate and wraps her arms around him and says, "Yeah when we lost Skyfire, but I have some news it's good news." Starscream relaxes into his mate's hold, but he was confused at her words and he asks, "What is it?" Flowerdancer chuckles and she says, "It's best that I just show you love." She turns her helm towards where she walked out from and she says, "You can come out now."

As she said that the large white with some red Seeker who came with her stepped out from the forest, Starscream turns his attention as he heard Pedefalls coming from where his mate had walked out of and his optics went wide as Skyfire stepped out.

Starscream shakes his helm and says, "That's impossible Skyfire was killed during The Navigant!" Skyfire moves closer to his former Bondmate and his best friend and he says, "No I wasn't killed just 30 seconds before I was going to be killed a rip in the dimensional barrier was formed and I was saved; I crashed into The Navigant platform in the Dimension Of Darkness, where I had been since."

Flowerdancer says, "6 years ago I found out from Primus that Skyfire wasn't dead and as soon as I returned I contacted Time Force and started a search for him then today I was going over some datapads of mysterious patients who appeared strangely and I came across Skyfire's and got right in touch with Hook of the Dimension Of Darkness and well here he is."

Starscream asks, "Why didn't you tell me after all this time?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I was afraid he died in another Dimension; I remember how spark-broken you were after we thought we lost Skyfire; I knew you couldn't suffer another that's why I didn't tell you." Starscream winces at his mate's words it did make sense why she hadn't told him, it was true he couldn't have suffered another spark-break if Skyfire had survived the explosion just to die in another dimension. He says, "I understand why you didn't tell me until now; it's true I couldn't have suffered another spark-break like that."


End file.
